The Lass That Lost The Laird's Daughter
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: Caden only wanted fame and glory. Blessed with a special gift in oration, he sets out to claim his rightful title as a master lawyer. Little does he know that defending an innocent girl charged with murder will turn his world upside down. With secrets, deadly plots, the Fair Folk, and a bit of Irish magic, can Caden prove Irenea's innocence, or will she be burned at the stake?


**A retelling of a famous Irish fairy tale. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Caden!"

I jumped in my seat, then peered over the top of my reading spectacles. From the hall beyond, thundering footsteps echoed their warning; the Master was coming. With fumbling fingers, I shut the book I had been intensely reading shut. Hastily, I tried to latch the leather clasp on the book. The cowhide was worn and slightly ragged from the countless reading, so fitting the large brass button into the clasp was done within a moment. Reverently, I placed the old book onto the small desk directly in front of me. The desk complained creaks and ominous groaning, but it faithfully held the titanic book all the same. The footsteps paused, then continued their noisy pursuit. Standing up, careful not to let the wooden chair legs squeal against the stone floor, I dusted off incriminating crumbs of a pastry I had previously consumed that morn. Turning back to the miniscule desk, I leaned forward, blowing out the flickering flame atop a pale, oily candle. The hot wax spattered the candlestick and tabletop. One fat droplet fell onto the back of my hand, singeing it painfully. Cursing superfluously under my breath, I stepped away from my desk, cradling my smarting hand to my chest. Still muttering a string of creative swearing, I strode over to a wall, where hanging from a rusted hook, was an apron. It was a mean thing, the front stained and the strings attached by unraveling seams, but I slipped it on without the slightest hesitation. Nimbly tying the apron into place, I glanced about the room. To my satisfaction, there was no evidence that I had been slacking on the day's work. The apron tied, so I rushed to the centre of the room. The doorknob turned, and a sudden thought gripped me: what was I supposed to be doing? It was too late; the door was opening.

"Ca-"

A voice started to bellow, and then stopped in mid-shout. A tall, well dressed man entered the room. He was looking at me with his honey-coloured eyes, the same colour as my own. His hair was arranged into a perfect ponytail, tied back with a silk apricot ribbon. He stared at me, hand gripping the doorknob, his coat tails fluttering. An eyebrow arched on his distinctly aristocratic face. I nodded to him respectfully.

"Failte, Master Sean." The Master The Master inclined his head in return, the way gentles did to their subordinates.

"Caden. I have been looking for you." A muscle at the corner of his mouth twitched, and he sighed through his nose.

"Been reading again, have you?"

"Wh-what?" Master gave a thin smile, and tapped the bridge of his nose. With sudden realization, i noticed my reading spectacles were still resting on the end of my nose. Reddening fiercely, I took them off, folding the polished metal and stashing them into my pocket.

"I would except a young caddie to be caught ignoring his appointed chores." Master chided, walking over to me and holding my gaze. "But as a serious apprentice, I expect more effort on your part." His brow furrowed. "Many objected when I took you in. After all, you are new to manhood. But when I looked upon you, I saw the visage of my younger self. Now, I find you here idling-"

"But sire, I wasn't idle!" I interrupted desperately. I could not bear to have him deride me so.

"Oh?" Master asked. He waved a gloved hand. "Please, show me what you have been doing." With a surge of excitement, I led him over to my table. Master stared down at my book, then bent and trailed a finger over the cover.

"_Justice Over Irish Isles Fair_." Master spoke, reading the title out loud. He glanced up at me, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Where did you get this?"

"At the printer's shop." I said proudly. "Printmaster Seamus sold it to me for a decent price. The book's a wee old, but in fair condition. You see sire, I've been saving my wages these past few months. I bought that with a bit of pocket money I've been putting aside."

"Really?" Master asked, sounding intrigued. He opened the book, flipping leisurely through the thick pages. I took advantage of his silence to press my case.

"This time serving you has been a true pleasure, sire. You have taught me more about law in this six months time then I knew existed. But- well, I was hoping with some extra studies, I could start helping you."

"You have been helping me. Master said, still scanning my book. "I allowed you to help settle a dispute only a fortnight ago."

"Chickens." I said, trying to keep the contempt out of my voice. "The dispute was between two crofters and their poultry. What's more, the culprit turned out to only be a fox! They were daft in the head, bringing their measly quarrel to the capital! Nay, I longed to be tasked with a real position. Whether to defend or accuse, I care not. Only let me prove to you my worth!" My hands struggled to grasp at what was not there as I fought my tongue to explain. "How do I reveal the depths of my emotions? I want to let the world ring with justice I have helped bring down. I am confident in my abilities, and only more so in my eagerness to learn. I would-"

"That will do, Caden." Master interrupted, and my onslaught on words was dammed. Master straightened, his eyes on me as he adjusted his ivory waistcoat.

"Enough of your impassioned words. I am well aware of your zeal. You request me to challenge your knowledge of the law?"

"Aye, sire."

"And you feel yourself well taught in oration?" I shrugged. Master frowned.

"This is not time for frivolous modesty. Do you consider yourself well versed or nay?"

"Aye, sire."

"Good. Confidence where confidence is due is a virtue, Caden. Never forget that. I must admit, it has not escaped my notice that you posses a natural, rare talent for a lawyer." Master nodded kindly at me, and hope bloomed in my chest.

"So, here is what I purpose. I will keep a wary eye open to finding a suitable case for you. Nothing grand-" Master amended, putting a hand up. "I have my clients to think about, and no amount of knowledge can make up for experience. Perhaps you can start with an illegal duel, or a gentle subterfuging of the coffers. When such a case arrives in my hands, I will commission you to take up the post."

"Oh, thank yee, sire!" I replied happily.

"Permit me one moment more, Caden, before you profess your gratitude. There are a few concessions we must speak of. Firstly, if you show any signs of faltering, I must finish what you started. Secondly, this is a credible establishment. Pray it stays that way. Thirdly, your duties as my apprentice are not to go neglected. Am I understood?" I could not help a boyish grin from crossing my face.

"Aye, sire!"

"Very well. Now, I advocate you to start what you are supposed to be taxing upon." I nodded, then gave my Master a short bow. he cocked his head musingly. "Remember my vow. Now away with you, rogue!"

* * *

**Failte - An Irish greeting of respect**

**Crofters - An old Irish term for farmers**


End file.
